The invention relates to a connecting module, and in particular to a connecting module for communication.
In general, a communication device, such as a hub, needs an optical receiver/transmitter module to convert optical signals into electrical signals or other functional signals. The optical receiver/transmitter module comprises a housing and an optoelectronic transceiver configured to connect to a communication device by plug-and-play/hot-plug.
In FIG. 5A, a conventional optical receiver/transmitter module 5 has a body 51 and an optoelectronic transceiver 52 disposed in the body 51. A bump 511 and a sliding element 512 are formed on the front of the bottom surface of the body 51. In FIG. 5B, a communication device 7 has a connecting element 71 formed with a connecting hole 711. When the optical receiver/transmitter module 5 is engaged with the communication device 7, the bump 511 of the body 51 is coupled to the connecting hole 711 of the communication device 7. To separate the optical receiver/transmitter module 5 from the communication device 7, the sliding element 512 of the optical receiver/transmitter module 51 must be pushed toward the connecting element 71 of the communication device 7, to separate the bump 511 of the body 51 and the connecting hole 711 of the communication device 7.
However, the sliding element 512 of the body 51 cannot automatically return to an initial position when the body 51 is disengaged from the communication device 7. It is inconvenient for the user to reinsert the modulated body 51 into the communication device 7.
FIG. 5C shows the relationship between the optical receiver/transmitter module 5 and two vertically juxtaposed communication devices 7. Because the sliding element 512 is not extended from the front edge of the body 51 and the action of pushing the sliding element 512 is hindered by the adjacent module 5, the optical receiver/transmitter module 5 plugged into one of the juxtaposed communication devices 7 cannot be easily removed by merely pushing the sliding element 512.